


Now Leaving Yasoinaba

by mattador



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattador/pseuds/mattador





	Now Leaving Yasoinaba

Yasoinaba Station fell away behind the train, and Souji stood still a moment, looking out the window, eyes on the passing scenery now that he could no longer look back at the platform.  A small smile played over his lips, and he sighed, sounding more satisfied than wistful.  
  
Tomorrow he’d be home with his parents again, even if it was a ‘home’ he’d never seen before.  And in a month he’d be starting school in a new town.  
  
That was all right.  For the first time, even if he was leaving a familiar place, he wasn’t leaving it behind.  He closed his hands, and looked down at them.  On the first day of school, he’d text Yosuke, reminding him to be careful steering his bike.  He’d make a map of all the good bike trails, parks, and restaurants that served steak for Chie.  Yukiko would help co-ordinate the lesson plans in their classes so that they could study together, and help everyone test for the same colleges.  
  
He’d send Teddie Topsicle money.  He’d show off Kanji’s little knit animals to the new friends he was going to make, and send him back the orders he was sure to get for more.  Last year he’d been on the basketball team and the drama club -- he’d need to decide whether to continue with those, or try soccer and music this year, or maybe something else altogether.  He knew just who to ask about his options.  
  
He’d look into getting tickets to the next Risette tour.  He was pretty confident he could get some good seats.  And if there was anything suspicious... he turned his wrist, looking at the watch there and the rapidly climbing numbers on its display.  Solving a case from halfway across Japan was just the kind of challenge Naoto would relish.  
  
Still smiling, he walked to his seat, dropping into it and pulling a notebook out of his bag.  
  
He’d promised Nanako that he’d write her every day.  There’d never be a better time to start than now.


End file.
